happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunset
Sunset is a character of HTFF. Bio February 7th 2015 - April 17th 2016 Sunset is a purple chipmunk with butterfly wings. She wears black pants, blue shirt, and wears a tiara. She has a magic wand. She came from another planet due to not being mature enough and was forced to live with Raymond. Like Softy, she also never frowns due to some weird mental disorder. She is also really strong and is a tough fighter. July 17th 2016 - May 16th 2017 Sunset since then has been revived by a mutation. She now has a light greenish purple color, and she wears a skirt and a tank top over her torn out old clothes. Her wings are damaged but can still be used to fly. She has her brain exposed and has grey pupils. In addition to becoming a zombie, she is also an unknown bug as she has a stinger, an extra part of arms, and antenna, most likely caused by the toxic waste that mutated her. While she is still almost like her classic self, albeit being a zombie, she is extremely weaker. Current In Flesh Princess, Sunset is injected with a potion that could revive the undead back into their living forms. Sunset is reverted from a zombie back to her normal form, but is still missing a portion of her head, which has been stitched up. Later at the end of the episode, she falls into a chemical-polluted lake and becomes part insect. Her creator soon confirmed the change was permanent. Later on, in what is most definitely her final redesign, Sunset now sports tentacles, six arms, a new outfit (green alien t-shirt and blue dress) is completely blue, is glowing and has completely red eyes (with small dots), this form is also known as her God Form. Fan-considered theme songs *''Human'' by Ellie Glouding. *''E.T'' (and maybe Dark Horse) by Katy Pary. *''Aliens Exist'' by Blink-182 *''Magic'' by B.O.B and River Cuomo. Deaths #Raymond Begins Part 1: Dies of a disease. #Wingless Misery: Cascade falls on her. #Parasite Sized: Either electrocuted or eaten. #Frozen Hasteland: Splatters. #The Buck Gets Weird: Crushed by a TV. #Iced Iced Baby: Falls and splatters. #Tree Friends: Believe In Christmas Miracles: Crushed by Raymond's piano. #Bubble Kringle: Freezes to death. #Small Sisters: Explodes. #Cursed Quail: Bitten in half. #Can't Stop the Heating: Killed by Oddity's venom. #Winging Isn't Everything: Crushed by a house. #Beat the Meat: Sliced by a roaster. #Be-leaf in Magic: Killed when Raymond's eyes burst. Kills *Derek - 1 (Where The Sunset Don't Shine) *Paws - 1 (Where The Sunset Don't Shine) *Raymond - 6 (Where The Sunset Don't Shine, Wingless Misery, Hide-Away Raymond, Wand Kringle, Tree Friends: Believe In Christmas Miracles, Shell Raiser *Handy - 1 (Wingless Misery) *Dr. Quackery - 1 (Wingless Misery) *Lammy - 1 (Wingless Misery) *Rush - 1 (Wingless Misery) *Blobby - 1 (Wingless Misery) *Ell - 1 (Small Sisters) *Ludwig - 2 (Small Sister, Pinch Back) *Others - 1 (a flock of birds in "Tree Friends: Believe In Christmas Miracles") *Rafie - 1 (Love Bugs) *Emmy - 1 (Love Bugs) *Hornless - 1 ("Un-Uni-Rabbit") *General Daisy - 1 ("Un-Uni-Rabbit" along with Walda) *Zet - 1 ("Tromp the Vote") *Samantha (XXM) - 1 ("Tromp the Vote") Trivia *Her backstory is based of Star Butterfly's from Star vs The Forces of Evil. *As of 5/29/15 she is now Yellow-spider-kitty's self-insert instead of Raymond. *In addition to turning into a zombie she was also changed into a bug because her creator wanted a more original design. *She seems to have lost half the spells she usually knows after dying. *Raymond is her most frequent victim. Odd considered their adopted sisters. *She is friends with Oddity and Squag because they are mutated insects. *It's currently unknown what bug she is. Some fans say an ant or a bee. *Her current form is confirmed to be a demigod. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters Category:Aliens Category:Zombies Category:Redesigned characters Category:Fairies Category:Green Characters Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Insects Category:Characters who have wings Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Revived Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Cugs Category:Mutants Category:Season 64 Introductions Category:Changed species Category:About to be Redesigned Category:Blue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Genericalings Category:Not Free to Ship